Fifteen Children, One House, One Shuester
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Will Shuester has always wanted children, but never did he expect this. Kid!NewDirections with dashes of kid!Klaine and kid!Brittana


**Fifteen Children, One House, One Shuester**

**Author's Note: Hey there! How are you doing? I wrote this (in many text messages that I saved to drafts) before last night's episode of Glee shook my whole world apart, so I wanted to share something lighthearted with you all, so that you can maybe dry your tears a little as well. :P Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'! Nuh uh! No sir! Nothin' at all!**

William Shuester has always wanted children. He married his high-school sweetheart and had had everything he wanted-a home of his own, a steady job doing something he loved, and a baby on the way. However, the bubble grew so big that it just had to burst. Just when he thought that life could maybe work out for him, everything fell apart. There was no baby, and there was no happy marriage. So, Will left that part of his life behind and got a divorce.

However, things did get better for Will. A certain guidance councelor name Emma Pillsbury came into his sights and changed his lfe. She was everything he wanted and everything he didn't realize he needed. It took a while and a lot of things transpired between them, but finally Will and Emma got together. At the right time, Will proposed dramatically. And now, they're ready for a happy marriage and, maybe in the future, children of their own. In short, they were looking forward to a Pillsbury Shueboy family.

The closest thing Will used to have to a family was his glee club, the New Directions. He had helped and watched them grow into wonderful young adults and couldn't help but think of them as his kids, in a way. When many of them will graduate at the end of the year, Will isn't sure whether he'll be able to resist shedding a tear or two. He feels blessed to know that he was a part of helping them to follow their individual dreams. All of the teenagers have also helped him discover and learn things about himself and make him a better person. Yes, those kids will always hold a special place in Will's heart as his family, even though he might be starting one of his own, soon.

Will hopes that the members of his club won't forget him, either.

He wants to receive tickets to Rachel's Broadway debut, and sit there next to Shelby and Finn to applaud proudly when she takes her first bow.

He wants to recite a toast with many strange inside jokes at Santana and Brittany's wedding.

He wants to get a vest from Kurt at Christmas that he had designed at his fashion company and watch Blaine light up a stage somewhere.

He wants Puck to call him just to talk, not for his old teacher to bail him out of jail.

He wants to take his kids to a program where Tina and Mike would teach young children to sing and dance.

He wants to see Artie get a great job where he can use his mind and maybe even walk one day.

He wants to hear of Quinn marrying a good guy and having kids when she's ready to create a happy and loving family like she deserves.

He wants to go to dinner somewhere fancy and see Mercedes looking beautiful and singing under a spotlight.

He wants Sam to never have a financial crisis again.

He wants to get postcards from Sugar and Rory when they travel the world.

Most of all, he just wants happiness in life for all his kids, and for them to share that life with him, even a small part here and there. Because, they are a family and he would always have a special place in his heart for every single one of them.

* * *

><p>It's a Saturday morning and Will Shuester is cleaning his house. He has just finished washing the dishes and dusting the furniture and is now vacuuming all the rugs while blasting his Fleetwood Mac record and singing along way too loudly. Emma has a guidance councelor convention, and Will has a fancy meal planned for when she returns and he wishes to have a romantic evening with his fiance.<p>

Of course, knowing Emma, in order for her to be relaxed and comfortable, Will is cleaning the house. Really, he should do it more often in general, but he's also slightly bored and without anything productive to do but sit on the couch and watch _Downton Abbey_ (which Emma got him hooked on to, despite all of his protests.)

He's a very busy man at the moment, but somehow, over the combined noise of the vacuum, the music, and his own voice, Will still hears the knocking on the door. Frowning and un-plugging the machine, he turns off his music and makes his way to the front door, where the knocking is getting louder and more insistant. In fact, it's almost as if many tiny fists are banging on the door at once.

Will is suspicious, so he looks through the peep-hole, but sees no one. This should disconcert him, but his curiousity wins over and Will opens the door.

In a flash, the curly-haired man is nearly bowled over by a mini-stampede of fifteen small children rushing into the house and making a whole lot of mindless, excited noise.

For a moment, Will stands there, a little stunned, then he comes to his senses and follows the group of kids into his living room. Looking around, he tries to figure out who the heck these children are and what they are doing at his place. He knows that none of his neighbours have any kids, and he can't imagine how a crowd of fifteen children could just run off to his apartment.

Very confused, Will looks around in bewilderment as all the kids run around his home, causing chaos. They are all about six or seven years old. Studying them a little closer and realizing details, Will suddenly recognizes them.

There's two little girls holding hands and twirling, wearing matching red outfits with short pleated skirts. One is blonde and the other has caramel-coloured skin and mischeivous eyes. As he watches, they run around with their pinky-fingers linked. "Santana? Brittany?" Will calls out disbelievingly.

They turn to him, small fingers still interlaced. "Hey, Mister Shue!" The blonde one says, and the other girl pouts.

"Come on, Britt..." She whines, "I wanna go play with Puck." With a little wave, the two girl skip away.

If possible, Mr. Shuester is now even more confused than before. He is certain, in a bizarre way, that the members of his glee club at the age of about seven are all in his house.

Will walks in a little bit of a daze to the kitchen where he finds two kids. The others are scattered in the rooms of his home, doing many different things. One of the kids in the kitchen is fairly tall for a seven-year-old, with a mop of brown hair. He had taken out the pots and pans from under the sink and proceeds to bang on them like a drumset.

The noise isn't doing good things for the teacher's headache and confusion.

However, Will can recognize Finn Hudson anywhere, even if he is much smaller than he's used to him being. The tallish kid didn't see Mr. Shue, but he did look up to yell something at the boy with him. Above Finn, sitting on the counter is a boy in a muscle shirt and a mohawk that could only be Puck. Will sees that Santana and Brittany haven't found him, because he is currently on his own, rooting through Will's cupboards with a consentrated expression. "Why doesn't Mr. Shue own any Nutella?" The tiny Puck exclaims, and Finn shrugs in response.

On its way to looking back at the 'drums', Finn's gaze finds Will. "Oh, hey Mr. Shue!" He says with a dopey smile.

Puck nearly falls of the counter as he whips around. "Do you have any Nutella?" The small child demands, looking less badass and more sulky. Will shakes his head mutely and the mohawked boy grumbles. Then, Puck catches sight of a small girl running down the hall to the pantry. She's wearing a yellow dress and has long, blonde pigtails. A necklace with a cross on it bounces on her chest as she runs. Puck grins mischeivously and jumps off the counter with ease, leaving a trail of random things in his wake as he runs to follow Quinn. Will lost sight of them a few seconds later, but could hear the girl's shreiks as Puck chased after her and pulled her pigtails.

Shaking his head, Mr. Shuester leaves the kitchen to make his way to his living room. Sitting in the middle of the rug is a group of three girls. In their small hands are a multitude of Barbie dolls. Will has no idea where those came from. A dark skinned girl is yelling loudly and giggling with a quiet, Asian girl with blue streaks in her hair. Mercedes and Tina. The third girl is gangly, with long brown hair, and is constantly blurting out random thoughts, as far as Will could tell. "No, Sugar!" Mercedes says loudly to her, "You were supposed to wear the red dress!"

Sugar ignores the other girl's demands and simply gets up to look out of the window. She pushes the brown-haired boy who had been sitting there away and he stumbles right into Will's leg. The adult steadies him and the boy looks up with a huge grin. He says something that sounds like, "Oh, thank you, Mr. Shue!" But Will can barely tell what the words are due to an overpowering Irish accent. The boy scurries away before he can say anything back. Will notices that Rory has a green crayon in his hand and only then sees the artwork of messy four-leaf-clovers drawn in various places on his wall. Running a hand through his gelled curls, he heaves a sigh and continues to survey the damage to his home.

Over Mercedes' shouting, Will hears a high voice coming from what used to be the craft room. Emma had helped him turn it into a music room, where they had gotten an electric keyboard and installed it. It appears to be in use right now. Will peers in to see a brown-haired girl sitting at the piano bench and doing vocal exercises in a young and sweet voice. Rachel Berry, no question. She looks up, but doesn't pay attention to Mr. Shuester in the doorway. Instead she turns to a boy sitting in wheelchair beside her. "See, Artie, that's how you do it." She says matter-of-factly. "My daddies say that I am a star."

Artie adjusts his glasses and looks up from the comic book he is reading. "Oh, yes. I see." He says, but obviously hadn't been paying that much attention.

Rachel rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. "Were _you_ learning from me, Sam?" She asks the blonde boy sitting in the other corner. He has a guitar in his lap and is strumming mindlessly. He looks up and purses his lips, shaking his head 'no'. Will leaves the room before he has to watch Rachel can throw a mini-diva fit.

He hears something that sounds suspiciously like someone jumping on a bed, and heads down the hallway to investigate. He doesn't get to the master bedroom without interruption, though. Blocking his way is a short boy with a huge head of curls and a red bow-tie. It can be no other than Blaine Anderson. He is crouched in front of the open doors to Will's pantry and is speaking softly. As he gets closer, the teacher can hear the words. "Come on, Kurtie, come play with me!"

Will can see a brightly dressed, pale boy with styled hair sitting in the pantry. This boy was a young Kurt Hummel. Kurt sniffles a little and shakes his head stubbornly, not looking at Blaine, who stayed right where he was. "No. I'm not gonna."

Blaine moves closer to the hiding boy, trying once again to coax him out and comfort him, evidently. "It was really mean of Mercedes and Tina not letting you play dolls with them, but you don't need them, Kurtie! You can play with me! I'm a dragon and you can be the prince!"

Kurt wipes at his upturned nose. "Really?" He asks quietly. His voice isn't as distinctly high as the other boys, because no one's voices have changed, but there is the tiniest bit of a lisp to his words.

"Yeah!" Blaine says, bouncing up and down with energy. He grabs Kurt's tiny hands and pulls him up and out of his hiding place and Kurt starts to smile a little bit. Blaine sees Mr. Shue standing there and grins, then approaches him with his arms raised over his head like claws, and scrunching up his expression while trying to be ferocious. "Rawr!" He shouts happily, pretending to attack the man.

Kurt jumps in front of him, though, holding a feather duster like a sword. "I'll save you, Mr. Shue!" He shouts, then fends Blaine off with both of them laughing like mad.

Will barely has time to say "Thanks, Kurt." before the little boys chase each-other down the hall, screaming. The teacher is a little worried by how often Blaine jumps on furniture, but continues his venture to the master bedroom.

His room is absolutely trashed. Things have been thrown all about and in the center of it all is Mike Chang. He is jumping on the bed ecstatically. As Will watches, he flings himself off the mattress and proceeds to twirl around the room, knocking more things over in the process.

"Oh my God." Will says in exasperation. "What am I supposed to do?" He has no idea how this invasion of his home came to be and has no idea what action to take.

Suddenly, Mike catches sight of Mr. Shuester standing in the doorway. "Dance with me, Mr. Shue!" He shouts, pulling the man into the room with glee. He is twirled around before he can respond, and then is suddenly thrown onto his bed. Wait, how did a seven-year-old Mike Chang have that much strength? Will wonders, but that thought is cut short when he is pushed off the bed and hits the floor with a _thump!_

* * *

><p>Will sits up as quickly as possible, finding himself laying on the rug of his bedroom. However, things aren't as they were a moment ago. He is trapped in a twisted cucoon of blankets and nothing in his room is messy or out of place. "What?" Will mumbles, rubbing his head. He distangles himself from the blanket prison and sees that he's still in his pajamas.<p>

Walking out in the hallway, he sees things in the same condition as they usually are...without a rampage of fifteen children running through it. The pantry doors are closed and there are no crayon drawings on the walls. Peering into the music room, the teacher sees his guitar is leaning against the wall where he usually keeps it. The living room is spotless with no Barbie dolls in sight. The kitchen has everything in the cupboards where they belong.

It had all been a dream, Will realizes. A very bizarre dream.

His second thought is, _I am never having fifteen children._

**Author's Second Note: Okay, that ending sucked. But, what did you think about it, overall? I love feedback and constructive critisism to help improve my writing. Did you find any mistakes (because I don't have a beta or even a spellcheck...sad life)? Was everyone in character? Were you amused? I love you for reading this, but I love reviewers just a teensy bit more. ;P xoxo**

**Take care.**  
><strong>-Patricia Sage<strong>


End file.
